htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharky is Bored - Episode 0.5
NOTICE, this episode is from a previous wiki and was never completed. Official Video Description NEW YEARS EVE BRAH!!! Info |-|Plot= The episode revolves around Sharky, Peridot, and Lapis watching movies and generally just messing around... |-|Transcript= (Video starts with Sharky looking into the camera) Sharky: It's new years eve guyss (Cut to everyone sitting on the couch) Peridot: What? o.o Sharky: It's just...the new year Sharky: Uhh :x Sharky: Ireallydon'tcare :D Peridot: Well good. Peridot: This sounds lovely >_> Sharky: And you kiss the one you love at the stroke of twelve. :) Lapis: Oh :D Lapis: Wait how are we gonna do that? Sharky: Oh good point Sharky: Just pick one of us I guess B) Lapis: Oh. But... Lapis: No :( Sharky: (offscreen) Better pick one of us. Lapis: No! >:( (Cut to Sharky holding Bonnie and Foxy keychains, before pressing them together) Sharky: Now kissssssss (Cut to the TV which is playing the beginning of War of the Worlds. Sharky smiles widely with a exaggerated expression, before turning to Lapis and Peridot, who slightly laugh) Sharky: It's happeningggg (Time passes, and we see the outside of the character's houses in the movie which is...under a stone bridge?) Peridot: Where the hell is that? Sharky: Hahaha, I don't know! :'D Sharky: It's the same, I had no idea :D Peridot: What? Sharky: No idea :D (A little more time passes and Sharky messes with the remote. She slightly gasps since the time reads exactly midnight) Sharky: Happy New Yearrsss!!! Lapis: Oh no, what do I do??? (Lapis turns to Sharky, then to Peridot, then back to Sharky. Peridot gets up and the three of huddle together, trying to kiss, which they do) Sharky: Aw see, that worked :D (Everyone turns back to the TV, to which alien tripods are coming out of the ground.) Lapis: Wh-Wha-What are those things? Sharky: Aliens! B) Sharky: But...their under the ground? I don't understand. (Scene cuts to one of the characters returning home in the movie after the invasion, covered in dust. Sharky bursts out laughing.) Sharky: Oh my gosh, it's almost- Sharky: Haha :'D Sharky: Identical! Peridot: Whaat? o_o Sharky: There's a movie that makes fun of this. Sharky: I watched it before, but I didn't know it matched so well. Sharky: Like he was covered in dust and it just keeps falling everywhere. (Later on, Sharky decides to buy a different movie. She rents Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension) Sharky: All right, first movie of 2016! Better be good! (Meanwhile, Sharky digs into a jar of chocolate frosting, as Lapis gets scared.) Lapis: This reminds me of the mirror for some reason. :( Sharky: Want me to turn it off? Lapis: Hmm, no, i'm ok. '' (This episode was never finished being transcribed and is now considered a "prototype/test" blog.) '' Trivia *This episode is not counted as an official blog on this new wiki, as it was never completed. Category:Sharky is Bored Series